TAL VEZ SI LO AMO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Puro Hueso observa a Mandy asiendo su tarea mientras piensa en los sentimientos que al pasar los años ha empezado a sentir por ella, estando solos en su cuarto puede ser el momento esperado. GRIMxMANDY


_HOLA LINDOS. Bien soy nueva en el mundo de los Fics, y tengo algunas ideas medio raras._

_Aclaraciones del Fics se que la mayoría lo conocen como "Grim" pero también se le conoce como "Puro Hueso" y me gusta mas como se escucha. Avisos GRIMxMANDY. Fics puramente cursi, jajaja por favor no me maten, ideas de esta cabecita._

_Las sombrias aventuras de Billy y Mandy son propiedad de Maxwell Atoms, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

**"TAL VEZ SI LO AMO"**

**-**¡HUESOS VOY HACER MI TAREA! Más te vale no molestar.

Me dijo en tono sombrío y amenazante. Que niña, ¿Tiene que darme ordenes siempre?, ¿Pero porque será que ya no me molesta tanto?, ¿Porque busco cada oportunidad para estar con ella? Me ordene oh no que este con ella, ahí estoy. Cada vez evito mas a Billy, es que cuando el esta Mandy tiene que cuidar que no haga tonterías, cosa que siempre termina asiendo.

Pero no es el hecho que me moleste que Billy haga tonterías. Lo que me molesta y cada vez disimulo menos, es que cuando Billy esta cerca de ella… se que los tres somos mejor amigos y que Billy la conoció antes que yo pero… siento un odio, una rabia, un deseo de hacer "CORRER SANGRE" Cada vez que Billy esta cerca de Mandy, oh que otro chico lo este.

No puedo evitar destetar hasta odiar a Irwin, y hasta el primo de Billy el timido deprimido de Orquito, y todos esos tipos que miran con un repugnante deseo de lujuria a "MI MANDY".

¿Dije mi Mandy? Bueno plásticamente yo eh terminado de criar a Mandy. Sus padres nunca están y quizás tengo "CELOS" de padre, tío, hermano mayor ¡RAYOS A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR! Si siento celos pero no son de ese tipo, son del tipo de celos que te queman el alma, claro si tuviera una. No se en que momento comencé a sentir esto, pero cada vez me atrae mas lo lúgubre y fría que se comporta Mandy, lo fuerte y determinada que es, a crecido tanto, los años han pasado.

A un es una niña, solo que de diecisiete de edad. Sus ojos son tan negros como el vacío, semejante a una noche tétrica vista desde un cementerio, su cabello rubio se a vuelto largo lacio, están suave a simple vista, como sueño en acariciarlo y jugar con el entre mis dedos, con ver sus ojos fijamente sin que me esquiven

Porque ya eh intentado verla a los ojos sonrojado en cualquier oportunidad, pero ella me esquiva la mirada por algún motivo y me ordena que me valla, dejándola sola.

No se en que momento su cuerpo se desarrollo tanto, pero no es eso lo que me atrae tanto, robándome el sueño, es su personalidad, su perfecta esencia, su manera de provocar terror a cualquiera.

Doy un profundo suspiro que no puedo disimular mientras estamos solos en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada para que Billy no entre a molesta en lo que ase su tarea. Yo doblo su ropa de cama, acomodo sus almohadas, mientras vuelo su aroma de flores sombrías, en que momento me hice adicto a su aroma que emana su bello cuerpo.

Termine de doblar la ropa de cama, de acomodas sus almohadas y colocar el cubrecamas. Estoy cansado por hacer la limpieza de ambas casas de mis supuestos Amos.

No puedo evitar sentarme en esa cómoda cama y terminar a recostado en ella, siento como el aroma de Mandy impregnado en esa cama se me pega en mi atuendo.

Abrazo una almohada y me pongo a contemplarla asiendo su tarea muy concentrada sentada de espaldas, se que sabe que la contemplo, tal vez me mate por estar acostado en su cama, abrazando una de sus almohadas, contemplándola con mirada acosadora. Que mas da, no puede matarme mas de lo que ya estoy, a un que los últimos años con ella me eh sentido mas vivo que jamás, además adoro verla enojada, siempre ahí algo de terror en mi, pero verla molesta aumenta su belleza.

Cualquiera me llamaría pedófilo por sentir lo que siento por alguien mil veces mas joven que yo, pero no es mi culpa habré caído a sus pies como un completo esclavo sumiso no por la tonta apuesta, en el juego que me ganaron asiendo trampas, si no siendo su esclavo estando por completo a sus pies porque la amo, porque me enamore como un verdadero ¡TONTO! del amor mas imposible que existe, jamás me correspondra pero me basta con estar a sus pies.

Quizás jamás la eh odiado de verdad, a pesar de todo. Porque si enserio la odiara porque cuando se enamoro de aquel tal "Mudo" y me pidió arrancarle el corazón, no lo hice, en vez de eso le cambie el aspecto de forma coqueta, no se porque si me emocione tanto con la idea de arrancarle su corazón me contuve y en vez de eso hice algo lindo por ella.

Es claro, es porque desde pequeña la eh amado. Esto es enfermizo, imposible y no es correcto… pero que puedo hacer cada segundo la amo mas.

* * *

Porque Puro Hueso lleva tanto tiempo mirándome, puedo estar de espaldas pero siento su acosadora mirada, ¡TONTO HUESOS! Me desconcentra de hacer mi tarea, pudiera ordenarle a el que la insiera, pero no debo hacerla oh me are inútil como Billy. No se porque le pido a Billy que me de a Huesos mas tiempo, oh si esta con el, es que ya mucho que soporto menos a Billy, lo visito por vigilar a Puro Hueso… Si solo es por eso, por vigilar que no se le escape a Billy.

Si Puro Hueso es propiedad "MIA" si ganamos la apuesta gracias a mi, el es más esclavo mio que de Billy, merezco estar más tiempo con el, merezco que me sirva mas a mi. Pero porque será que necesito de una manera desesperada que disimulo muy bien obviamente estar con el, porque será que esquivo sus miradas fijas a si a mis ojos, cuando siento que lucha por mirar fijamente los míos, intentando pasar todas las barreras que les eh puesto con cadenas a mi mirada para que nadie pueda leerla. ¡YA ME HARTE! Se que esta en mi cama que se a creído.

Me sonrojo recuerdo que cuando era pequeña dormimos mas de una vez en ella... también dormimos en la de Billy, ¡ASCO! Eso no era necesario recordarlo, esa cama estaba llena de cosas asquerosas. Bien me canse de su mirada sobre mi espalda, me levanto y camino directo a mi cama.

**-**¡PURO HUESO!.

**-**Ah… Mandy... ¿No estabas concentrada asiendo tu Tarea?...

Me inclino a mi cama, poniendo mi rostro cerca del huesudo suyo, comienzo a sonrojarme pero debo amenazarlo.

**-**No vuelvas hacer eso oh ...

No puedo terminar de hablar. Huesos se había sonrojado por la cercanía, acaricio mi rostro con una de sus huesudas manos, eso me dejo congelada me hizo temblar mis piernas. Jamás nadie había acariciado mi rostro, me tambaleo y me dejo caer sobre el en mi cama.

* * *

Mandy se había acercado a la cama amenazarme, note que su rostro estaba sonrojado, de seguro igual al mío, no puedo evitar acariciarlo con una de mis manos. Tenía un rostro cálido por el hecho de estar viva, pero a la vez era frio como el mío. Sentí que tambaleo y término cayendo sobre mí.

Tenía a mi bella Mandy sobre mí en esa cama que le vela el sueño, cuantas veces eh soñado con un momento así. Mandy no tiene su expresión indiferente, en este momento esta hermosamente sonrojada, sus ojos negros me miran penetrantes, vuelo el aroma de su cabello que se recuesta a un lado de mi rostro, siento su cuerpo sobre el mío y como su corazón late a gran velocidad.

Jamás estaré en el cielo pero estoy seguro que no es ni la mitad de bueno como este momento.

No lo desperdiciare, me armo de valor y uno mis labios a los suyos robándole su primer beso, despacio sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva, aumentando nuestros sonrojos, la empiezo abrazar, acaricio su suave cabello rubio, sus labios saben de una manera indescriptible. Grande es mi emoción al sentir que me corresponde.

* * *

Que es lo que tiene Puro Hueso en su huesuda cabeza, como se atreve a besarme con sus fríos y huesudos labios, además me abraza, me esta acariciando el cabello, mi piel se eriza al sentirlo abrazarme de esa forma, no puedo evitar corresponder ese beso.

También empiezo abrazarlo y con una mano acaricio su rostro, ¡¿MANDY QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!, ¿Porque no puedo controlar mis acciones? Solo incremento ese beso al igual que las carisias, siento a Huesos acariciando mi rostro mientras juega con mi cabello. No se porque pero se siente también, lo continuo besando pasando quien sabe cuanto de tiempo, viviendo esas emociones nuevas que jamás eh sentido.

* * *

Mandy corresponde cada una de mis acciones, ¿Sera que ella también me ama? Bueno las acciones valen más que mil palabras. La sigo besando sintiendo sus suaves manos abrazarme y acariciar mi rostro, el calor de su cuerpo me da una sensación mas haya que lo perfecto, oh Mandy cuanto te amo, aunque siempre me humilles como tu esclavo, a partir de hoy te seré mas fiel que antes y no por esa apuesta sino porque TE AMO.

¿Porque todo lo bueno acaba?.

El Maldito de Billy habré la puesta de una patada con su sonrisa de tonto, ¡AHORA SI LO ODIO!

**-**¡MANDY!, ¡HUESITOS!, ¿Están aquí amigos?.

Lo miro y mis ojos se llenan de fuego al sentir que Mandy quita su perfecto cuerpo de sobre mi, parándose indiferente de la cama. Me siento en la cama y miro con un profundo odio a Billy con mis ojos ardiendo de rabia.

**-**¡RAYOS BILLY!, ¿Que tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?.

**-**¿Que estaban asiendo?, ¡GUACALA!, ¿Se estaban Besando?, ¡QUE ASCO!.

Le respondi a punto de lanzarme sobre el.

**-**¡NO ES NADA QUE NO HAYAS VISTO ANTES EN LAS NOVELAS QUE VEZ CON TU MADRE EN LA TV!.

La calmada voz de Mandy se escucho secamente en el cuarto.

**-**¡Ya cálmense los dos! Billy creo que tu padre te llama.

**-** ¿Así? Ya se, debe de ser por el castor que deje en el baño, ¡YA VUELVO!.

Billy Salió de la habitación sonriendo como tonto, lo cual me pone feliz al ver a Billy salir, pensé que Mandy quería que siguiéramos solos, pero me confundo al ver que ella también caminaba a si a la puerta.

**-** ¿Mandy donde vas?.

Le dije en un tono triste, ella se detuvo dándome la espalda.

**-**Tanto hacer mi tarea me dio hambre, voy por algo de comer. Y Huesos…

La vi con intriga.

**-**¿Si?.

Ella contesto en un sussurro.

**-Y**a vuelbo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, a pesar que esta de espaldas se bien que esta sonrojada, la vi salir del cuarto tocando su pecho con una mano de forma disimulada

Me acosté feliz en esa cama cómplice de nuestro primer beso, abrazo la almohada de antes y me quedo feliz pensando en mi Mandy, juro la próxima vez sellar esa puerta.

* * *

Abro la refrigeradora y me como una manzana, a un siento los labios de Huesos sobre los míos, esas indescriptibles carisias, creo que el lo deseaba ase mucho, sentí tantas emociones, ¿Pero lo AMO?, ¿Estoy enamorada de Puro Hueso?. ¡CLARO QUE NO!.

Muerdo la manzana, Puro Hueso solo es mi esclavo, puedo hacer con el lo que quiera, aunque este enamorada de el y quizás en estos años haya cambiado mi manera de mirarlo, no se lo diré a nadie y menos se lo admitiré a Puro Hueso.

Debo irme, Huesos me espera.

Subo a mi cuarto, miro a Puro Hueso soñando despierto como un tonto en mi cama, ¿Es tierno?, ¡Claro que no, es patético! Pongo un letrero en la puerta que dice "Billy, Irwin, Orquito, oh quien sea, si te atreves abrí esta puerta, te are vivir un verdadero tormento". Noto que Puro Hueso me nota, me mira sonriendo con ojos de eterno enamorado, con un sonrojo notorio y expresión de emoción. Estoy sonrojada y me da igual que lo note, tal vez si lo amo, Le doy una única sonrisa que será secreta de cómplices. Cierro la puerta de un portazo con doble llave. Mientras Puro Hueso le arroja algo para sellarla, nadie entra, nadie sale.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado nwn espero sus comentarios hasta el próximo fics_


End file.
